Reminiscent of Fairy Tail RE
by Tyanimations321
Summary: When both the worlds of Fairy Tail and Reminiscent Zero combine, Both Fairy Tail and the Reminiscent Zero must work together to return both worlds to normal. Ty's team and Natsu's team face the challenges these combined worlds will give to them. How will this turn out for them?, Let's find out...
1. Beginning Of A New Adventure

**A/N: Hello I welcome all to the revision of Reminiscent of Fairy Tail. This is just the beginning of my crossover series with my original series Reminiscent Zero. This takes place before the Grand Magic Games in Fairy Tail. Please let me know how this story goes.**

 **[Now play the opening theme: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - "Again" English Cover by LeeandLie]**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy as it's own by Hiro Mashima. I only own Reminiscent Zero and its characters.

* * *

It was another day in Valent, Ty and the others were participating in a mission to claim a forbidden artifact. It was unknown what power lied inside of it, but it was something that should never be used. This power was hidden in the Caverns of Edna and many people tried to get to it but all of them have failed. But something is different this time around.

"Where is this thing at anyway", Ty asked his teammates as they were looking through the Caverns of Edna. Digging through the cavern trying to find this artifact has proven to be a task.

"Just keep looking a little bit longer, it's bound to be here somewhere", Ethan says as he was looking through some fallen debris. Ty was looking until he came across a wall that was covered in blue marking and in front of it was a stone.

"I think I found it, but it's not what you expect it is…", Ty says as his team comes up to him and looks at his discovery.

"Woah, No kidding. It's some sort of door and that sphere is the key to it. That sphere could be the artifact", Mira says as she looks at it without touching it. Everyone looks over the sphere expect Ty who was looking at the doorway.

Ty had a grin on his face, "This is it. This is what we're looking for"

"Is that so? Well let's take it back then", Ethan says as he grabs the sphere. It started glowing a blue color.

"Hey, wait you idiot!", Mira says as she tries to stop the Ethan from using the artifact so carelessly. The blue light shined over the door as Ty started to get pulled in. There were blue streaks of light pulling over him as half of his body was already dragged in. Ethan and Mira were trying to pull him out, but he was the only one that got dragged in. The doorway closes as Ty was being sent to another world. While he was going through the portal he saw land, it was unknown to him.

* * *

The land of Fiore, home to some of the best guilds in the land. One guild is known for causing mass destruction and that guild went by the name of Fairy Tail. It was the same as every day there, people drinking, people looking for jobs and another important thing was fighting. A pink haired person known as Natsu was about the get into another fight with Gray. These two always fought and they were always bickering at each other, at a certain point it was annoying.

"Ugh, you are the worst Gray, I needed details not a summary", Natsu says as he ignited his flames. Gray started to freeze his hands as it had ice magic around it. "Listen, Lizard Breath, I told you exactly what I did on the last job. There is nothing else I need to explain". They clash heads as things were getting heated for those two. They were about to fight until they heard a loud crash along with the ground shaking a little bit.

"What was that?", Natsu questioned and soon they headed outside. When they headed out they saw a big stream of smoke from the city. "Come on, we got to see who or what caused that thing", Natsu says as they headed to the city. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, and Gray went to see what happened after that loud crash. They arrived at the site of the crash and saw a huge crater in the ground still covered with smoke.

"Woah, that's a huge hole", Natsu says surprised that it covers most of the road. Heat radiated from the crater as they looked down at it. "Woah this is new, this has never happened before", Gray says as they saw how deep it was.

"Hey, it looks like someone is down there and badly damaged at that", Lucy says pointing down to the body that was in the middle of it. They all head down the crater to discover that the person was badly beaten and smoking at that. He was a complete mess, he had a lot of scratches and bruises across his body. He also had some blood dripping from his body too. That fall did a lot of damage to the person.

"We should help him, I mean we can't leave him here like this ", Wendy says as Carla interrupts. "Hush child, we don't know who or what he is. We should leave him here". Erza steps into the conversation, "Wendy is right, there is no need to leave him here. We'll figure out everything once he is healed up". Wendy starts to heal him a little bit as Erza picks him up and carries him. "For now, we'll take him back to the guild".

"Huh? What's that in his hand?", Gray says as they look at what's in his right hand.

"A keystone?", They all question.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. The next chapter will be done shortly. Now cue the ending music. [Fairy Tail Opening 2]**


	2. Fairy Tail

**Ty's Thoughts**

Where am I, I remember that I passed through a gateway of some sorts. Why do I feel like I got beaten up? I have so many questions right now. Hey Rose, tell me where I'm at… Rose?

I guess she can't be reached here. I need to wake up from this. Hopefully, it's a dream.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Ty soon wakes up feeling a bit in pain, but his wounds were gone, and he was mostly bandaged up. He arises from the bed and looks around a bit until he saw Mirajane, Wendy, and Levy looking at him. They all were relieved he was up from that wounds he took.

"Ugh… What happened", Ty says scratching his as he looks at the bandages on his body. He felt something in his hand.

"Huh? What's this?", Ty looks at it and it was a blue keystone. He doesn't remember carrying one with him, actually, he never had one before until now.

"We don't know, we just found you on the ground badly beaten. As if you took some major damage", Levy says. "If it wasn't for Natsu and the others finding you, then you would've been dead".

Ty looks at his arms. "I don't remember fighting before this, I don't remember taking any damage either"

"Do you know exactly what happened to you or know who you are", Mirajane asks him as she was curious to know how he exactly crashed like that.

"Yeah, I remembered what happened, I am Ty Korbel. I am a part of a group called the Reminiscent Zero and I specialize in lightning magic. All I remember is going through some kind of gateway. No, I didn't go through it. I got sucked into it"

Flashback

"Woah, No kidding. It's some sort of door and that sphere is the key to it. That sphere could be the artifact", Mira says as she looks at it without touching it.

Ty had a grin on his face, "This is it. This is what we're looking for"

"Is that so? Well let's take it back then", Ethan says as he grabs the sphere. It started glowing a blue color.

"Hey, wait you idiot!", Mira says as she tries to stop the Ethan from using the artifact so carelessly. The blue light shined over the door as Ty started to get pulled in. There were blue streaks of light pulling over him as half of his body was already dragged in. Ethan and Mira were trying to pull him out, but he was the only one that got dragged in.

"Where exactly am I?", Ty asks as looked around the area. It was something he never seen before.

"You are at Fairy Tail, a guild in the kingdom of Fiore. Where are you from because I never even heard of the group Reminiscent Zero.", Mirajane says. Ty was in shock as he heard that. His face went from confused to dismay.

"What!, I'm not in Valent anymore!", Ty was about to lose it until Mirajane stops him. Ty was still in disbelief that he wasn't even in his world anymore. "That's unbelievable… it's like it never existed".

"It seems you are finally awake.", A short man with white hair was heading towards Ty. "You recovered quickly, son", He says to him as Ty was confused. The man that was in front of him was Makarov Dreyar, The master of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"I assume you are the master here", Ty says as he looked at Makarov.

"That is correct, I am Makarov Dreyar. The guild master of the Fairy Tail guild", Ty gets out of his bed and bows his head.

"Thank you for saving me, Master Makarov. This guild you have assembled here are good people. I hard to come across those nowadays"

"I am Ty Korbel, A mage of Reminiscent Zero."

"Reminiscent Zero huh… It sounds like you're not from around here.", Makarov says as Ty nods his head.

"That is correct, you see I come from a place called Valent. But it seems that I'm in a different world from where I previously was", Ty says as he scratches his head.

"I see, I don't see any ill intent from you either. So, you are most likely telling the truth. How about I make a proposal to you. How about joining the Fairy Tail guild until you find your way back", Makarov says giving him the proposal.

"Hmmm… Proposal accepted. It'll be an honor to join the Fairy Tail guild", Ty says as he bows once more.

"Then it's settled. From this day forth you are a member of Fairy Tail", Master Makarov says as Mirajane puts a light blue stamp on his left arm. Ty was preparing to get changed into a comfortable outfit but he stops before heading out.

"Hey Master, you remind me a lot of my Guild master. Knowledgeable and Accepting. You two would get along just fine", Ty says as he heads out to find some clothing.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Main Hall**

A few hours later, Makarov calls in Team Natsu for a brief meeting. All of them show up but Natsu which Gray went to go get him. "Hey Natsu, you might want to know about this", Gray says calling him an idiot afterwards. Both of them head to the main.

"Gramps, what's going on", Natsu asks questioning Makarov about the meeting they are about to have.

"As you all know, we found this kid in the crater in the middle of the city and we found out all the information we needed about him. So without any hesitation, I'd let him join the guild", Makarov tells them. They all look in shock except Erza.

"Woah… Gramps… You are letting him join the guild after all that", Natsu says as he was uncertain that this was the right choice.

"Yes… Natsu, It's the best choice we have right now. He doesn't have any ill intent or any reason to attack us.", Makarov says as he told them to leave.

"Go meet your new ally when you get a chance to", Makarov says as they all leave the area.

"Time to celebrate like we always do", Makarov says as everyone started to party. Everyone started to drink and have fun like it was a beginning of a new day.

Ty laughs a bit as the party went on, it kind of reminded him of how his friends' party whenever a mission is complete. When he looked at it, he imagined his friends partying out all night.

"This reminds me so much of my group. It's almost like I'm having a nostalgic feeling here. But still, being separate from them and getting accustomed to this new place. That feeling…", Ty thought as he heads towards the balcony.

Erza saw him and started following him to the balcony. She saw him looking towards the moon. "You aren't enjoying the party, it is for you after all", she says to him as he turns around and looks at her.

"I'm not the partying type of person", As Erza nudges him on his arm as if she believed that.

"Like I would fall for that. You look like you are the partying type of person. Anyways, I'm Erza Scarlet. It's a pleasure to meet you", Erza says as she held her hand out to him.

"I'm Ty Korbel, Lightning Mage of Reminiscent Zero", Ty grabs her hand and shakes it.

"So, what are you really doing out here. I can tell you got something on your mind", Erza says as she started the topic.

"It's nothing, I just…", Ty started to say but she stops him in mid-sentence.

"I know how it feels… being away from your home, your friends, and your family. I experienced the same thing when I was younger. But, hold on tight, the fun will soon come when you're here.", she says before walking back in leaving Ty by himself. Ty slightly smiles after listening to her story and followed her back in.

But there was a mysterious person stand far away from the building. The eyes of the person were trained on him.

"This is where I felt the power. This boy has the power that could make our plan more successful", A feminine voice says as she leaves the area. The party soon ends as everyone went on to sleep or having a hangover.

Ty sits in his room looking out the window. Natsu knocks on his door and enters.

"Huh? The doors open", Ty says as Natsu comes into the room.

"Hey, I believe we have met yet. I'm Natsu Dragneel.", Ty smiles and said his name. "Ty Korbel", Natsu had a question that he wanted to ask Ty.

"Hey Ty, are you a Dragon Slayer by any chance", Natsu asks him. "A Dragon what…?", Ty says confused about it.

"What's a Dragon Slayer anyway", Ty asks Natsu clearly unknown to what it was.

"Its magic used to take down or kill dragons", Natsu tells him as he is still confused.

"Well, how do I put this. I learned my magic from a variety of sources including dragons. I wouldn't really consider it Dragon Slayer Magic. Just a general magic as a whole", Ty says explaining his magic to Natsu.

"That's kind of interesting. It's not Dragon Slayer magic but you have the power of a Dragon Slayer.", Natsu says as he was somewhat confused.

"I can use some dragon-like abilities at best. I'm not like the other who can use Dragon Install", Ty says as that gave Natsu an idea.

"How about we fight tomorrow, it should be fun fighting another person who has similar abilities as a Dragon Slayer". Natsu asks him as Ty agreed because he likes a good challenge.

"Alright, I accept. I wonder what kind of abilities you have anyway and if they're similar to the ones I know", Ty says as Natsu fist bumps him.

"Alright, Tomorrow then. I'll show you the location where we will fight at tomorrow", Natsu says as he heads out.

"I just wonder if it's alright with Master Makarov", Ty thought as he heads over to Makarov. There was a knock on his door.

"Hey Master, It's Ty", Makarov looked at the door and tells him to enter.

"Hey Master, I got a question. Is it alright that Natsu and I have a sparring match tomorrow? Natsu asked me earlier and I kind of accepted it", Ty says to Makarov as he was a bit surprised.

"It should be fine, as long as you don't cause a lot of destruction. This is beneficial actually, we can see what you're capable of", Makarov says as he agrees to it.

"Thank you, Master Makarov", Ty says as he heads off back to his room.

"Me vs Natsu. The first test to see if my powers are with me in this world. Tomorrow should be an interesting fight.", Ty takes out the keystone that he had when he first came here.

"I still wonder, why do I have this? How did I obtain this without my knowledge?", Ty says as he enters his room and gets in the bed.

"I still don't know about this. I wonder if anyone else has one of these", Ty says as he stores it back in his pocket and goes to sleep.


End file.
